poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cowman and Ratboy/Transcript
This the 3rd episode of Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with Pip and Otis sun-bathing, A chicken comes in with a complaint) * Chicken: Otis, you have to do something. Pig is stinking up the barnyard again. * Otis: Well you know , it tricky to do me. Look I'm not really into stink either. When you way stink scale with confertation... * Chicken: Oh, honestly Otis. Sometimes your so...mild manner. (leaves) * Otis: She bought it. Ready for action, chum * Pip: Dude, I'm always ready. (They head for a shack and changed into their costumes) * Peck: Ah, there's nothing like a nice, relaxing game of... (Freddy and Peck got hit Cowman's garage door, Otis and Pip drove off, Cut to Pig) * Pig: Stunky, Stunky. I love my Stunky. Oh, you getting brush don't ya? You are so... (He heard a noise) Who's there? * Otis: I'm your worst nightmare dirtbag. I'm Cowman. * Pip: And I'm his sidekick, Ratboy. * Pig: Oh come Otis. Not this stupid hero thing again. * Otis: That stunk will smell sweeter once its has a whiff of my "Cow-Gas". (He sprayed it at Stunky and in Pig's eyes) * Pig: Ah lemony fresh scent! It burns, It burns. (Pig ran into the door and a haystack and another cow fell on him) * Pip: Ha Ha, foiled again! (Tigger, Cosmo and Lincoln comes in) * Tigger: Hey guys what are you guys doing? * Otis: We're Cowman and Ratboy! Daily Superheroes! * Cosmo: Wow, you guys are superheroes? *'Lincoln:' Cool! Can we join you guys? * Otis: Sure. What's your superhero names? * Tigger: Just call me The Mask Offender! * Cosmo: And Super-No Cosmo! *'Lincoln:' Call me Savy. Ace Savy. * Pip: Wow! Nice Names! (He hears something) Cowman, my super rat hearing is detecting more evil. * Otis: Your ears are our strongest ally! Cowman.., * Tigger: Masked Offender... * Cosmo: Super-Not Cosmo... *'Lincoln:' Ace Savy... * Pip: And Ratboy... * Everyone: Away! (The girls are excising) * Bessie: Oh, this is just fantasic! Let's do hand pulling next and then we can poke ourselves with pins! * Sunset Shimmer: I'm getting tired! * Scruffy: Me too. * Lucy: I can't believe we were talk into doing this. * Wanda: Howcome your not tired, Abby? * Timmy Turner: I can't believe you sign me for this, Abby. * Leni: Yeah, can't you slow down? * Abby: Sorry, guys, but jazz-ercise doesn't keep in shape unless you do it crazy fast! Like me! (Abby going fast) * Lynn: here is no way we can go that fast. * Luna: Well at least it's almost over (Cowman ropes radio) * Otis: You can dance but you cant hide! * Abby: Cowman. NOOOO! (Radio hit the mill and lands on the group) * Otis: Huh? Just as Cowman planned! * Pip: No, you said we gonna come in and... * Otis: Just as Cowman planned! (moos) * Pip: (moos) * Otis: No i just say moo * Pip: Oh, OK (squeaks) * Wanda: '''When I get out of this, your gonna get it Cosmo! * '''Timmy Turner: Yeah, Cosmo. I'll destroy you for this! * Sunset Shimmer: Same for you two! * Tigger: Make a break for it! * Cosmo: To the Non-Cosmo Mobile! (Heroes retreated, Mrs. Beady saw Otis and the Heroes) * Mrs.Beady: Nathan! (Mr. Beady wakes up) That cow next door is acting crazy again! * Mr.Beady: You know crazy! (drinks his soda) * Pip: Cowman! Mrs.Beady is spying on us again! * Otis: Deploy the cow-maflauge! * Pip: Yea..,what * Otis: '''Its the balloon with the ink in it. * '''Pip: Ok. * Cosmo: And I know we can use! (A catapult appears) * Pip: Ok, that will work. So, balloon with ink away! * Mrs. Beady: I'll show you mister Lump. I'll get cow and his friends on video tape and I'll... (A balloon is thrown at Mrs.Beady) * Mrs Beady: Maybe I'll get a wash going. (Everyone else comes in injured and angry) * Everyone: Otis!!! * Otis: No need to thank us! (moos) * Piglet: They told us everything! * Peck: Otis, we are so sick of this stupid game of yours. * Rabbit: Tigger, didn't you learn anything the last time you were The Mask Offender? * Timmy Turner: Did you learn anything either, Cosmo? * Wanda: Yeah, you almost covered Dimsdale with lava and water the last time you were a superhero! * Timmy Turner: And don't forget a mad killing cat! * Lola: And were so tired of you playing as that stupid comic book hero, Lincoln! * Lincoln: Ace Savy is not stupid! *'Lori:' We don't care. You gotta stop this right now or we pulverize all of you. * Bessie: Yeah, I hope you're faster than a speed butt whooping! * Otis: Whoa, citizen no likey the heroes. * Abby: Now you listen guys, Your idea of fighting evil around the barnyard by becoming superheroes is just plain... * Freddy: Dumb! D...U...M...N...7...L! Dumb! * Pip: Dude, there's no L in Dumb7! * Lincoln: And there's no N or 7 in dumb either! * Pig: You five are the worst superheroes ever! * Otis: Oh, hey,excuse me everyone. We're awesome superheroes! We got cool costumes, wicked catchphrases... * Cosmo: Cool rides... * Tigger: Coolest adventures to go on... * Pip: And ingenues devices like Otis' boomerang! Show him Otis! * Otis: Check it out! (Otis throws the boomerang and comes back and hits Peck) * Peck: I...I can't feel my legs! * Winnie the Pooh: Hey guys, what's u...(The honey pot he's carrying spilled on the ground) Oh, Bother. * Otis: Uh, Just put some ice on your toes and also glue the pot together and these should retur...To the vechicles! (The heroes tip toed away) The Middle (The heroes are at a canyon judging their friends) * Otis: Their just wrong, guys. I know we have what it takes to be superheroes. * Tigger: I know we do. * Lincoln: We're way better than most of those other superhero back there. * Otis: Yeah like the aqua dude! * Tigger: You mean Aquaman? * Otis: Yeah, I mean his tights are silly and how much crime really happens underwater. * Pip: Car! (As the car was coming, the others hide behind a tree) * Pizza dude 1: Dude, I like can not drive and beat your high sore at the same time. * Pizza Dude 2: Sure you can dude. Just let go of the round thingy. * Pizza Dude 1: Oh, yeah. Completely. (The dude are doing their handshake then screams as they were about to fall in the canyon) * Pip: Fling me and Cosmo, Otis. We can make it! *'Otis:' What I cant do that. I mean.. * Cosmo: Fling us! (Otis fling Pip and Cosmo at the car and tied a rope to the tree and save the dudes) * Pizza Dude 1: We're gonna live! * Pizza Dude 2: We're livers * Pizza Dude 1: Dude, you totally said we're livers. * Pizza Dudes: Livers we're totally livers! * Otis: This isn't what it looks like...I'm not a cow, I'm... * Pizza Dude 1: We know, your a superhero * Pizza Dude 2 : Superhero doodle * Otis: Uh yeah, right, right. * Pizza Dude 2: Awesome costume bro. Gotta get a snapo of the superdude that saved us. * Pip: Don't forget us. We help too! * Tigger, Cosmo and Lincon: Yep, that's right! * Pizza Dude 2: Whoa a sidekick with the power to super shrink! And a costume lepercaun and tiger! * Pizza Dude1 : Yea, side-shrink. * Heroes: Work for me. * Pizza Dude 1: What your name,dude? * Otis: I'm Cowman. * Tigger: I'm The Masked Offender. * Cosmo: I'm Super-Not Cosmo. *'Lincoln:' I'm Ace Savy * Pip: And I'm Ratboy. * Pizza Dude 2: Awesome. (Takes a picture of the heroes. Cut to Barnyard) * Otis: In your faces, people. We are superheroes, we just performed a daring rescue. * Pip: And got free pizza. * Tigger: Yeah, you should see what we did. * Lincoln: We were awesome. * Cosmo: Yeah, I use my power and.. * Sunset Shimmer: Ok, what? Cosmo, you don't have powers. * Timmy: You know, Cosmo. He's always talk or do studit things. * Otis: How caves, we did anyway. * Abby: We know, Guys, it's so excitin'. * Otis: You know? * Scruffy: Yeah. The news been talking about it for the past hour. (They watching Hilly Burgin on the TV) * Hilly Burgin: And looks like the county has own group of superheroes. A group dressed in animal or flying man suit calling themselves "Cowman", "Super-Not Cosmo", "Ace Savy" and "The Mask Offender". (cut to Pip) * Pip: And Ratboy. They never say Ratboy. (Squeaks) * Otis: This is awesome! We're famous! The guys and I had this great idea. We totally want you guys to join us * Bessie: Yeah I'll do that right after, never. * Pip: Ah come on,Bessie we designed costumes for everyone, * Otis: Together we can combat evil as "The Justice Brood". * Pig: Ah, no way this tights will attenuate my love handels! * Pip: Dude your 90% love handels. Your face is love handels. * Pig: Can't I wear a poncho or something? * Hilly Burgin: Attention this just in a daring bank robbery has taken place the suspect was last scene heading south on Route One. * Otis: All right. (Farmer woke up) (everyone hid from the window) * Otis: There's a robbery right near hear! We can totally nail this crook! * Bessie: Let me think about it, no! * Freddy: I'm allergic to bank robbers! * Bessie: Well that's the first time i agreed with the freaky mongoose or whatever he is. * Otis: Ok fine. You know what more crime fighting for us, whiners! Come on guys, justice isnt going to serve itself. (Cut to mrs.beady's house) * Mrs. Beady: Nathan, its that cow and his friends from next door whose making fun of me! * Mr.Beady: Flight control your losing your mind your going down pull up pull up! * Pip: Its the perp. * Tigger: Ok, how do we stop him? * Cosmo: hey maybe we can use Super-Not Cosmo's Sub? * Otis: Leave that to me old chums. Super lacto power activate! (Milk sprayed all over the road and the robber spinned out of control) * Otis: Your coming with us, stinksack! * Robber: Your that Cowman, Masked Offender ,and Super-Not from the TV! You guys'll never take me alive! * Otis: Yes we will * Robber: No, guys'll wont! * Otis: Will too! * Robber: Nuh-uh! * Otis: A Yeah-huh! * Robber: Nun-uh! * Otis: You might turn your self in now. * Pip: Otis, I mean, Cowman, wait for us. (robber breaks in Mrs. beady's house) * Mrs. Beady (screams): Nathan the crook from tv broke our door in. * Mr.Beady: Your mad, gal. Just on of those salesman, they're getting bold. * Robber: Quiet lady, Cowman and his friends are on my tail. * Mrs.Beady: Cowman and his friends? Tell me everything. * Otis: Cant' let him hurt Mrs.Beady. Then again. Nah better stop him. Cosmo you"ll come in with me! * Cosmo: Got it! * Otis: It is us, the Udder Advegure. We're justice cow-nate. We are...(They got hit from by: Mrs. Beady) Sleepy. * Cosmo: I'm feel Funny? (they feld into the grown) * Robber: '''(laughing) Thanks for the help lady. Now I'm out of here. * '''Mrs. Beady: Not so fast. You're in this with me, so get back inside! (another man comes in) * ???: Wait just a minute! * Mrs. Beady: Who are you? * Mr.Crocker: I'm Denzel Crocker. I was sent by my imployer, Bowser, to get the green hair one because he's a, FAIRY GOD PARENT!!! So what do you say I can pay you very well? * Mrs. Beady: Deal! * Pip: Holy steak and eggs, we need backup! * Tigger: Back to the barn! (They head back to warn everyone) * Pip: Guys Otis has been captured we gotta do something * Tigger: And Cosmo got captured by Mr.Crocker. * Wanda and Timmy: WHAT?!? * Piglet: WHAT?!? * Pooh: WHAT?!? * Rabbit: WHAT?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?! * Wanda: If he knew Cosmo is a fairly... * Timmy: I'll lose you and Cosmo forever! * Bessie: I knew you and the dynamic dofus would mess things up. * Pig: Ah poor, Otis and Cosmo. I wish we could help them. * Abby: Maybe we can, Pig. Maybe..We... Can. * Pig: You're scaring me. * Timmy: Are you thinking when I thinking? * Sunset Shimmer: That Abby scaring us? * Timmy: Well that maybe true, but I wish... The Ending (Cut into Mrs. Beady) * Otis: (Grunts) Guys, as a deputized Officers of the law we must warn you that you both will not get away... * Mrs. Beady: Oh, hush. I know who you really are, you're one of those talking animals from next door. * Cosmo: Quick Question. Why I'm in a Bird cage? * Mr. Crocker: Because, when I found out about you're a FAIRLY-GOD-PARENTS, I'll send you to Bowser's Castle and drian the magic from you! * Robber: Ok, uh, this is getting a little weird for me. (Mrs. Beady fix the door with her foot) * Mrs. Beady: Because of you two, People laugh and call us crazy. Not anymore! * Mr. Crocker: So, unmask them, you robber guy! * Robber: Ooh, I ain't getting too close. What if they has super-melty vision or something? * Mrs. Beady: Oh, for goodness' sake. Here, you tape us, I'll unmask them myself. Now Cowman and Super-Not Cosmo, let's see who you both really are. (Abby just drop in) * Abby: Back off, fiends. Oh, I love what you done with the place. Are those the Original sconces? * Mrs. Beady & Mr. Crocker: Who are you? * Abby: I'm Cowgirl. (Timmy, Wanda, Sunset Shimmer and Pooh and his friends drop in too) * Timmy: And I'm Cleft the Boy-Chin Wonder. * Wanda: I'm Ace the Dog, the Chim-hold. * Sunset Shimmer: We're 100 Acre Woods team. * Rabbit, Pooh, Piglet and Eeyore: Yep. (And the rest just come in) * Pig: And I'm Mr. Ham-Tastic. * Freddy: Paranoid Man, Reporting, stop looking at me. * Peck: And the Green Rooster. Together, we are... The Justice Brood. * Freddy: Hey, Peck, I was supposed to say that. * Peck: I waited,But you didn't jump in. * Freddy: Can we make our entrance again? * Pig: Uh, fellows I think I split my pants. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, enough of this. * Mr. Crocker: Take this! * Pig: And Skunk. * Both: (gasps and fell down) * Timmy: Cosmo, are you ok? * Cosmo: Well, I'm find. * Pooh: Glad you're ok, Cosmo. * Piglet: yeah, we're bin sor worried about you. * Sunset Shimmer: We're just glad you're ok. (Cut to Freddy and Peck) * Freddy: To me, Green Rooster. * Peck: "To me," What's that supposed to mean? * Freddy: I was hoping you knew. * Robber: I'm getting out of this nuthouse. * Otis: Not on the Heroes' Watch. (The robber makes a run for it) * Otis: '''Ratboy, cow-apult! (Cowman throws Ratboy at the robber pants) * '''Pip: '''Ratabunga! (The robber was screaming and ran into Cowman) * '''Otis: '''It's milking time, filth bag! (Cowman punches the robber and gives him to the cop.) * '''Otis: He's all yours, officer. * Officer: Thanks goodness for you, Cowman. (The heroes came out of hiding) * Abby: Lets fight more crime, Cowman. I've been practing my battle cry! (moos loudly) * Otis: '''Ok Good good good. Ok maybe we should go back to our lair. Justice Brood... * '''Pooh: 100 Acre Wood Team... * Everyone: '''AWAY!!! (Everyone tripped) (Back at the barnyard) * '''Abby: Being superheroes was awesome Otis. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah,it was fun. * Pooh: '''Can we do it again? * '''Otis: '''Of course guys; with great cow power comes great cow responsibility. * '''Bessie: Great, more heroes in spandex. * Pig: Hey look up in the sky! * Rabbit: Its a hero signal! * Peck: '''Wow! There summoning Cowman. You're gonna go, Otis? Otis? * '''Sunset Shimmer: Hey, where Tigger and Cosmo? * Freddy: '''Hey, has anybody ever notice that Otis and Cowman are never together at the same time? * '''Bessie: You really are 31 flavors of dumb aren't you? (Otis and Pip rides off) * Otis: '''Cowman... * '''Pip: And Ratboy, AWAY! Are we there yet? * Otis: No. Pip: How much longer? * Otis: Uh, not for much longer. * Pip: How many miles? * Otis: Why are you asking me these questions? * Pip: How come my face isn't up there? * Otis: Cause you a sidekick . * Pip: '''So, sidekick can't get signals? * '''Otis: Cowman ignoring powers activate * Pip: '''(squeaks) (after scene on the roof) * '''Cosmo: '''We'll let them handle this one. I don't they need us for! * '''Tigger: '''But then again,...When they want us again? They'll call us..,The Masked Offender... * '''Cosmo: And Super-Not Cosmo! (A book closes) (The End) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Magmon47